


Owari-magica: Witch battle Dolores Blueberrycup

by Crazy_luna



Series: Owari Magica [18]
Category: Owari Magica
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2020-07-15
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:46:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25277929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crazy_luna/pseuds/Crazy_luna
Summary: A boy was forever kink shamed from this battle. Also, it was gross
Series: Owari Magica [18]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1815574





	Owari-magica: Witch battle Dolores Blueberrycup

**Author's Note:**

> Liz 660 words: 630 points  
> Beetle440: 420 points  
> Bunny 608: 605 points
> 
> EXP: 8  
> Purification 60%
> 
> submitted: November 30, 2018

Order: Mariana, Vanessa,   
  
Mariana ended up near the labyrinth first, waiting outside for a bit before trying to go in and

take the witch down alone. Was anyone else coming? She hadn't been first to the scene in a

while...

"Ana"? Vanessa called in suprise at the sight of her friend, it wasnt often Ana was the first to

a fight but was glad to see her there. According to Eb and Flow this witch was trickier than

other's and everyone had agreed not to take it on alone. "Have you been waiting long"? she

asked.

Vondila noticed her friends and te mates and brightened up, she walked up. "Hey guys."

She chirped at the pair. She had been feeling great after the memorial.

Percy was last on the scene, offering the girls a smile and a wave. He'd known about the

memorial, but couldn't bring himself to attend. Something about it had been a bit too much

for him, and he'd been feeling off since. But he was here, and hoping that spending a bit of

quality time with the girls might brighten his mood. Plus, of course, getting to smash witches

with his mace? Hella. "Ana..." He threw an arm around her shoulders as he got closer. "How

are you and Luis? Got anything good, I haven't had candy in ages!"

Mariana shook herself. Put your smile on, girl.

"Y-yeah, um... candy cane?" She paused. "Isn't it a little early for those?"

"I mean, not if you look at any store ever" Vanessa noted, just looking at the high street

nearby already touting their holiday deals. "Do you think this will be enough? Eb and Flow

seemed worried" she asked, turning to Vondila as the de facto leader of the group, of course

they couldnt leave the witch be but after Etsuko she had found herself being

more...cautious...

Vondila looked at the labyrinth entrance and then at the group. We have a healer so it wont

be that bad. She thought to herself. "They talked to me about it. They said there wont be any

f iliars so that will help. But to be safe there are something that can be done." She started,

she knew that they may not like the idea she had but it could help. "It would be best for both

of you-" She gestured to Ana and Nessa. "To stay a little further back." She continued on

before they could protest. "Ana you have distance so you can cover everyone. Nessa your

our healer so try to avoid getting close. Both Percy and I have short range weapons so we

will get up and personal with the witch."

Percy took that opportunity to transform and pull his mace out, cocking a hip. "Yeah, we got

this. Trust us." Then he took the candy cane and winked at Ana. "Thank you."

Ana smiled at Percy, before pouting slightly.

"Are you sure that'll help? I try to stay in the back usually anyway and I still ended up passing

out that time..."

Maybe she should work on dodging, though. That might make getting hit less of a problem.

Vanessa made to protest but quickly relented, Vondila was right. She does nobody any good

if she gets put out of the fight, and it's not like she had to be close to the witch to hit

it..."Yeah, gotcha. I'll keep you guys standing" she turned her ring into her soul gem and

transformed before heading into the labyrinth.

"Great!" Vondila pulled her scrunchy out of her hair and transformed "And I know its not ideal

but this only because something is different about this witch." She headed into the labyrinth.

She looked around at the large open space that they were in. It looked weirdly gory.

Percy offered Ana a hand for a high five. "It's going to be okay, I promise. I'll cover you, girl."

He offered a smile.

Dolores fell from the ceiling of the labyrinth and landed on the ground. She cries out at the

magi.

Health: Ana 60, Vanessa 60, Vondila 85, Percy 60, Dolores 56 (1st form)

Mariana transformed and pulled out her bow in one smooth motion, taking aim and shooting

the blob a few times. She was... she wasn't going to like this thing, was she?

(Nat20 to attack, 3 hits at 1dmgx3 for 9dmg)

"Ugh, it looks like leftover Jell-O" Vanessa noted, watching the thing twitch and wobble

under Ana's assault and summoning a cutlas she used what magic she had to send it

soaring towards the creature, it sliced through the viscuous body but seemed to hurt it. She

still wasnt comfertable using that wand thing she had back at Etsuko's memorial. (11+3 to

attack and 9 d age)

Vondila ran at the witch after both Ana's and Nessa's attack. She laughed at Nessa's

comment. "It may be sometime till I can eat jell-o again." She joked she got right up to the

witch and pulled out her desk of card from thin air and slashed the witch with them.

(non-nat 20, 7dmg)

Percy tried to hit the witch but missed, laughing. "Aw, come on. I'll be eating jello again this

time tomorrow, girls." (9 to hit)

Doloers cried out from all the attacks. Her goopy form stretched out at swung at Vondila but

missed because she bec e confused by Percy's laughter.

(6 to hit Von)

Health: Ana 60, Vanessa 60, Vondila 85, Percy 60, Dolores 31 (1st form)

Mariana DID NOT like how that thing moved, and shot it a few more frantic times.

(d13 +2 to hit, 8hits at 2dmg for 16dmg)

"ew ew ew ew ew it's dripping" Vanessa squirmed at the squelchy noises the witch made

as it shuddered and moved, keeping track of Vondila and Percy, sending small droplets

of...itself around. She sent yet another sword flying at it, hoping for it to stop. (12+3 to attack

and 7 dmg)

Vondila was disgusted by this witch. She wanted to just kill it and be over with it. She

slashed her cards at the witch again, the weapon landing and slicing through the goo. "Nope

nope nope nope." Vondila jumped away from the witch her cards covered in slime.

(22 to hit, 4 dmg)

Percy was pretty sure he was going to be soaked through with slime by the end of the day.

But in the s e breath? It was kind of fun. As long as it didn't stain his hair... He laughed as he

lept at the witch, swinging his mace. (16 to hit, 4 dmg)

Dolores cried out louder then before. Her body started expanding the goo wiggled a bit till it

exploded in an attack the hit all the magi. A large jelly fish looking creature scre ed out.

(14 to hit all. 9dmg to all)

Health: Ana 51, Vanessa 51, Vondila 76, Percy 51, Dolores (1st form destroyed) 95 (2nd form)

Mariana shook herself off and scre ed a little at the big jellyfish. Jesus Mary and Joseph that

thing was terrifying! She shot it full of more arrows.

(d13 +2 to hit, 5 hits at 1dmg for 5dmg)

"WHAT THE FCK IS THAT?!* CAN WITCHES EVOLVE"?! Vanessa cried out in horror at

the sight of that, hair and skirt clinging to her body uncomfertably with green goo. In her

panic her sword only grazed one of the tentacles clattering limply on the ground of the

labrynth. (d13+3 to hit and 2dmg)

Vondila looked at the witch that just changed. "Ah now I get why Ed and Flow warned us."

On the outside she was cool, but on the inside she was scre ing. She was covered in goo

and wanted to puke. She shook her head threw her cards in the air and summoned a new

deck. She crouched slightly and started charging magic.

Yeah, this was just like a Nickelodeon awards show. Percy cackled after he spat out some

goo, sl ming his mace into the witch again. "Come on, this is fun!" (17 to hit, 3 dmg)(edited)

Dolores cried out and slashed out its tentacles at the magi. Each one landing on the magi.

(15 to hit all, 12dmg to all)

Health: Ana 39, Vanessa 39, Vondila 64, Percy 39, Dolores (1st form destroyed) 85 (2nd form)

Mariana flinched and dropped her bow, arrow going awry as she does. Jellyfish! Why did it

have to be a jellyfish??!!? Ana grabbed a tootsie roll from behind her back and chewed on it

to calm her nerves.

(d3 +3 to hit, missed)

Vondila's cards bec e incased in green glow. She ran at the witch and was close to it but

slipped in the goo that she didn't notice due to her hair getting stuck to her face. and went

sliding to the other side of the room. "God fucking d -it!" She screamed when she missed.

She took off her top hat and shook the goo off it. Pulled all her hair into a gooy pile and stuck

the top hat on top to keep to gooy mess out of her face.

(10 to hit)

Vanessa watched Percy limping near the witch and reached out with her powers, and sent

healing energy towards him, healing bruises and knitting cuts. (1d6+7 (13) to heal Percy)

Percy was surprised by the heal and caught off balance by the goo, mace just barely missing

as he slipped past, similar to Vondila. Nevertheless, he grinned at Vanessa. "Thanks!"

Dolores cried out and pulled it's tentacles around it's body to create a protection bubble.

(protected for one round)

Health: Ana 39, Vanessa 39, Vondila 64, Percy 52, Dolores (1st form destroyed) 85 (2nd form)

Mariana took this opportunity to jump up and grapple for purchase from a good vantage

away from the rest of the battle, summoning and drawing her bow again to get ready for her

next move. Only long range attacks can reach her now.(edited)

Stay still damnit Vanessa thought, taking this time to heal yet another friend and

focusing on Ana who for some reason was scr bling up on some sort of stalagtite(?). She

thought hard about healing Ana. (d5+7 (12) to heal Ana)

Vondila glared at the witch it had protected it's self from them. She started wiping off some

slime. "Hey who wants to go relax in the hot spring after this?" She called out to the group.

God she felt like a good soak would feel great right now.

Percy used the goo to slide towards Vondila and make a shield in front of them. "Sounds

good to me."

Dolores' tentacles flew out of its shield and attacked only hitting Vanessa and Percy's shield.

(14 to hit. Vanessa and Percy's shield. 11dmg)

Health: Ana 51 (can't be hit for 3 turns), Vanessa 28, Vondila 64, Percy 52 (shield 14), Dolores

(1st form destroyed) 85 (2nd form)

Mariana winced at the attack, and aimed at the Jellyfish shakily, managing to land a hit

through her nerves.

(d11+3 to hit, 8dmg)

Vanessa sighed, exhausted and hurt, there was a gash on her forehead and keeping one eye

closed from the blood and slime meant that her sword went far off course and missed. (6+3

to hit and miss)

Vondila smiled at Percy. "Thank you!" she stepped out from behind Percy and pulled out her

wand from behind the male's ear. She pointed it at the witch and shot three large blasts of

magic at it. Only one hit.

(17 to hit, 1dmg)

Percy dropped the shield to sl the mace into the witch, kind of excited by the magic trick

and a bit more lucky from the moment of rest. "Anytime!" (19 to hit, 3 dmg)

Dolores cried out and slam med its tentacles into the magi with a scream.

(18 to hit, 8dmg to all -ana)

Health: Ana 51 (can't be hit for 2 turns), Vanessa 20, Vondila 56, Percy 44, Dolores (1st form

destroyed) 81 (2nd form)

Mariana winced again, and shot the jellyfish a lot again. Maybe if she took aim and closed

her eyes it'd work out?

(d18 +2 to hit, 8 hits at 3dmg for 24dmg)

Breating heavily at her wounds, Vanessa took aim and sent another sword flying it it. Barely.

Cussing through gritted teeth Vanessa wiped her face. (1d14+3 to hit, 1dmg)

Vondila gritted her teeth. She pointed her wand again at the witch and fired off several shots

of magic. "Is everyone okay?" She called out after her attack.

(14 to hit, 8dmg)

Percy ran a goopy hand through his hair before he swung at the witch, and after it impacted

he whooped breathlessly. This was fun, but... He glanced around them, noticing how hurt

Vanessa looked. "Oy! Nessa! Heal yourself, we're good!" (14 to hit, 3 dmg)

Dolores flew over to Percy and grabbed a hold of him and bring him to her mouth, but the

slimy boy slipped out of her grasp.

(9 to hit)

Health: Ana 51 (can't be hit for 2 turns), Vanessa 20, Vondila 56, Percy 44, Dolores (1st form

destroyed) 69 (2nd form)

"Percititititititito! Are you alright??" Mariana shot the jellyfish a bunch of times.

(d15 +2 to hit, 8 hits at 3dmg for 24dmg)

"I...I will...Just lemmie catch my breath" Vanessa gasped, was one of her ribs broken? It was

harder to concentrate past the pain, let alone heal someone, keeping her eyes on Dolores,

she summoned more than one sword and sent them flying at Dolores, skwering it like a

jelatinous pin-cushion. (nat20 to hit, 8x3 for the dmg so 24)

Vondila was shocked that the witch grabbed Percy like that. She pointed her wand at the

thing and shot several shots at it. "Percy you okay?" She called to the male.

(18 to hit, 16dmg)

Percy was a bit wide eyed, but mostly a bit hysterical. He kept laughing, and he wasn't sure

if he had liked it or if he just was really excited that the witch was freaking out enough to

almost be dead. "I'm good, Von! Nessa, take a breath and save your strength until you can

heal yourself! It didn't hurt me!" Even as he said that, he did, however, very much so

miss with another swing of his mace. (5 to hit)

Dolores flew over to Vondila and grabbed her and pulled her up to it's mouth and took and

bit the vet.

(17 to hit, 5dmg)

Health: Ana 51 (can't be hit for 2 turns), Vanessa 20, Vondila 51, Percy 44, Dolores (1st form

destroyed) 5 (2nd form)

"Vondilititititita! Watch out!!" Mariana took care to aim away from the thing's mouth, but it did

mean she hit for less d age.

(d12 +2 to hit, 8hits at 2dmg for 16dmg)

Dolores' body turned to slime and melted away into a puddle.

Health: Ana 51 (can't be hit for 2 turns), Vanessa 20, Vondila 51, Percy 44, Dolores (1st form

destroyed) -11 (2nd form)

"ewewewewewewewew" Vanessa limped away from the goo

Vondila sat in a pile of slime. "NOPE! NOPE! NOPE! NOPE!" She got up but slipped and fell

into the slime again.

Mariana climbed down, offering an arm for Vanessa to lean on.

"To the hot spring?"

Percy sank into the slime slowly with Vondila. "What, no one wants to make slime-angels

with me?" He calls teasingly.

Ana grimaced at him.

"Gross, hijo. What kind of weird stuff are you into if you wanna sit in that?"

Vanessa skidded on the slime as she went to help Vondila up out of the slime, wincing at the

action she called out "Who needs healing"?

"You!" Percy crosses his arms. "Heal up, now, Nessa!" He had to make sure she healed

herself first, then he could go back to teasing the girls. What was a little bit of slime, atleast

they were alive and together.

Vondila let Vanessa help him. "You are one gross child Percy. And yes I would love healing

Vanessa." She looked at the bite mark, like hell she would let that scar. She hated getting bit

Vanessa placed her hands on Vondila's wound and knitted her brows in concentration as she

fixed the wound, if she thought hard enough she could purge the wound of any left over

slime in her system.

Percy frowned, but he guessed Vondila did really need it too. He got onto his knees to semicrawl

through the slime and rub her back reassuringly while she got healed.

Vondila sighed and looked over the skin. Then she looked at Vanessa. "Now heal yourself."

Percy nodded. "We're watching, Nessa."

Blowing a lose strand of hair out of her face, she relented and healed herself before using a

Grief seed to purify her gem. "Now can we get out of this goopy mess"?

Vondila nodded and started to walk away from the slime. "Yup. I need get this carp out of my

hair!"

It took a moment to stand up, but after he was up Percy was good. He smiled and followed.

"I could use that- what was it, hot springs? It sounds nice."


End file.
